Jump Then Fall
by LovelyLittleSeddie
Summary: Okay, this was kinda a little personal challenge for myself to make a story based off Taylor Swift's Jump Then Fall. I hope you like it and that it's not a little too OOC.


Jump Then Fall

Sam's P.O.V.

It was early Saturday morning. Usually every Friday night, I stay up late watching the weekend marathons

and working on ICarly for like 4 hours. So, every Saturday, Carly calls me to wake me up before I miss

the day again. I was passed out on the couch and I heard her calling again.

"Carly, I'm not awake."

"Okay."

"Wait, you're not Carly!"

"You just now realized that? Gee, thanks."

"What do you want, Fredweird?"

"Carly just called, so when you say you're not awake, you're not alone. Anyway, she said she is going down

to her grandad's for the 4th of July and wanted me to do that little wake up call thing."

"Sure,"

"What?"

"You sound tired!"

"Yeah, okay....."

"What?"

"Well, you do too! Haven't you ever heard somebody in the morning?"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, what else did Carly say?"

"She said that she's sorry that you'll have to be alone on the 4th of July."

"I forgot how we were doing that fireworks thing."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't sweat it."

"Well, do you want me to do it with you?"

"You would?"

"Yeah, mom doesn't really celebrate 4th of July anyway."

Then he laughed at my entusiasm.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye....."

I got off the couch and almost tripped on Frothy on the way down the hallway.

Later on, I walked into Carly's apartment and got that list of things that we made on Wednesday.

"You're already here?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm always here."

"Here comes the sarcasm."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BENSON?"

"Nothing! Nothing."

"I thought so."

"Are we going to the grocery store or what?"

"I guess so if we want to get a heads up on this list."

"Okay, let's go."

Freddie and I walked down to the lobby and Lewbert wasn't there, he was probably in his office, so

we just went ahead past that hazard zone.

Even though we should, we still can't drive. So we just kept walking down a few blocks and finally reached

that old grocery store that Spencer sold Sunshine Girl Fudge Balls at last year.

We started our list which I edited a little bit....

We were shopping around when I added ham and fat cakes to the list of things.

"Sam, why do we need ham and fat cakes?"

"Because it will make Sammy happy."

"Fine."

"Okay, we need all of these different kinds of fireworks, where are we supposed to find these?"

"Uh,"

I shook my head really fast.

"Oh. Nothing. You can get them in that tent outside."

"Good."

That was so close. That's what scares me most. Being caught daydreaming.

We were walking out to the tent when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ah! Sam! I'm so glad you picked up you're phone! So, my cousin is down here, too!" Carly beamed.

"Which one?"

"Leahlyn!" (A/N: You pronounce that Leah-lynn. :D)

"Ok.

"So, she said that she saw ICarly last night, and she said that you and Freddie looked so cute together!"

"_Yeah,"_I pressed, feeling myself turn this really deep red that only got worse because Freddie was staring

at me.

"And Leahlyn and I decided to combine your names! We came up with Seddie! How cute is that?"

"Yeah, that's nice."

"Where are you anyway?"

"Oh, Freddie and I are out getting-"

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKK!"she screamed.

"Awwww! Seddie moment, Leahlyn!"

"Why is Carly screaming?" Freddie said.

"Yeah, well, I gotta go."

"Alright. You two have fun now!"

"Yeah, whatever."

I slammed the phone into the bag that Freddie was carrying.

"What was that all about."

"Nothing."

But it wasn't about nothing. All I could think was _we should be together._

* * *

After we got the fireworks, we went back over to Carly's house that was oddly quiet without everybody

there.

I went over to the couch and fell over on it on to my face.

Freddie laughed at me. I didn't mind.

"Tired?"

"Yes." I said looking over at him.

"You're hair's in your face."

"I think I can see that."

"Hello, sarcasm!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm just gonna make an attempt to walk upstairs to Carly's room so I can take a nap."

"Okay."

I made it a few stairs, maybe not even that many, before I fell down and was halfway asleep.

Freddie walked over and sat down beside me and started to rub my head like he knows that I like.

_You've got the keys to me_

I opened one eye and looked over at him.

My cell phone vibrated in the bag on the counter.

"Meh," I said, pointing to the bag.

He brought the bag over and I saw who it was. None other than Carly And Leahlyn texting me again.

**Hey, Sam.**

**Possible Seddie, maybe?**

**Every hope, Carly And Leahlyn**

I took a deep breath and texted back,

**Leahlyn And Carly,**

**I'll just say, no's not an option anymore.**

**Sam**

I set it down beside me and fell asleep. That word. For some reason, it sounded right.


End file.
